


No more secrets

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more buried secrets between Elsa and Anna, NSFW. Elsanna incest. DLDR. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I never knew writing erotic poems could be so fulfilling XD

_You and I_   
_Together in bed_   
_What did just happen_   
_Clouds in our heads_

_I know I wanted this_   
_You were uncertain_   
_Mutual confessions_   
_We are closing the curtains_

_After glances of longing_   
_We are finally here_   
_No more buried secrets_   
_It's almost a dare_

_Your body so heavenly_   
_Adored from afar_   
_At my fingertips_   
_This feeling so bizarre_

_Then you touch me_   
_It's almost like magic_   
_We explore each other_   
_I am ecstatic_

_The rose of your cheeks_   
_The pink of your lips_   
_The beating of your heart_   
_The rhythm of your hips_


End file.
